The present invention concerns a device for generating a rocking motion in child recliners and the like, comprising a lift drive with coupling element. With the aid of such devices it is possible to set children's reclining chairs, baby carriages and the like into an even rocking motion in order to calm the child without the caretaker having to act himself.
An automatic rocking device of this type is known from DE-OS 25 41 935, for example, wherein the rocking device is mounted and braced by special inelastic securing cords between the axle of a baby carriage and the pushing handle. The rocking device itself consists of an eccentric drive which generates a lifting motion by means of a linkage and continuously changes the distance between the axle and the pushing handle with the aid of the securing cords, whereby a rocking motion of the baby carriage results.
The basic disadvantage of this rocking device which is braced between the axle and the pushing handle lies in the fact that the spring action of the baby carriage is lost, which is necessary to insulate the baby carriage basket from unevenesses of the ground. Accordingly, when pushing the baby carriage, the advantage of the imposed even rocking is bought with the disadvantage of the loss of the spring action and consequently with a more unsteady riding behavior. This leads to having to remove the rocking device along with the securing cords before pushing the baby carriage over longer distances. Later, these elements must be reinstalled while simultaneously prestressing the distance between pushing handle and axle.
Even more involved is the use of the known rocking device with children's recliners, because the rocking device can only transform the lifting motion into a rocking motion when the securing cord can be installed and prestressed between the reclining chair and an external fixed point.